


Please Mr. Postman

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Game: Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Ayaka begins to grow worried after not receiving a new letter from her boyfriend.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Character(s), Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726





	Please Mr. Postman

**Author's Note:**

> If the title didn't give it away already, this fanfiction is inspired by the song _Please Mr. Postman_ by The Marvelettes.
> 
> This was also inspired by Tokiya's "Challenge: Idol Work Experience" [photo](https://sl-resources.tumblr.com/tagged/Challenge%3A-Idol-Work-Experience-%3B-Tokiya-Ichinose).

Ayaka grumbled as she tapped her foot impatiently on the grass. She switched from gazing down at her watch to scanning the area for the familiar green uniform.

 _Seriously?! The post should've been delivered already- can't believe it's a quarter to three and still nothing!_ , she mentally ranted, crossing her arms disappointedly.

Usually, Ayaka was indifferent to receiving mail. The mailman came. She picked up the mail. Then, she moved on with her day.

But, all that changed when she met Tokiya- someone she never expected to be dating.

Nowadays, Ayaka couldn't be even more ecstatic to see the mailman, knowing that there'd be a special letter from her beloved waiting to be opened.

Today was different. Tokiya had promised Ayaka that he would send her a new letter once every week. However, she was disappointed to find her mailbox empty last week. This went on for a few more weeks, and Ayaka was beginning to lose her patience.

She also wondered if Tokiya was no longer interested.

As she lost all of her hope, she began to head back inside, her eyes starting to glaze over with tears. However, an adrenaline rush took over after catching a glimpse of a man wearing green.

As she hurried back over the mailbox, she couldn't help but notice a large bouquet of colorful flowers obscured the mailman's face.

 _I didn't know they delivered flowers._ , she wondered, curious as to who they were for.

As the mailman approached Ayaka and handed her a letter, her heart pounded once she saw who it was from.

"Finally! It's about time it came!", she cheered, jumping and spinning around joyfully. However, Ayaka couldn't help but get puzzled over the late arrival.

"I wonder what took it so long?"

"Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise?", a sudden, yet familiar voice, spoke out.

Ayaka practically jumped in her shoes after hearing the unknown voice. As she looked up, a deep blush colored her cheeks as the mystery mailman unveiled himself from behind the large bouquet.

"T-Tokiya?!", she shrieked, holding a hand over a mouth in disbelief. As she witnessed that familiar smile on his face, she had no doubt that she wasn't dreaming.

"Tokiya!"

New tears of joy trickled down her face as Ayaka ran towards her beloved and happily leaped into his arms.


End file.
